Batman: Gangsters of Gotham
by Arkham Crusader
Summary: It is the year of 1943 and Gotham City enjoys a small peace after surviving a crime wave during the Great Depression. But when the district attorney is kidnapped, the mysterious vigilante called Batman is on the case, with the aid of allies Robin and James Gordon. Can Batman rescue the DA before something terrible happens? Step inside, and unravel a noir driven Gotham mystery.


GANGSTERS OF GOTHAM

Narrator: GANGSTERS OF GOTHAM, A NEW BATMAN STORY IN AN OLD WORLD.

Narrator: Written by JACOB SHADA

*Open up on Gotham City. The year is 1943. Older automobiles drive around.*

Narrator: Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to Gotham City. Our story begins here, at the Gotham City Police Department, in the office of Detective James Gordon.

*Jim Gordon is looking at a case file*

*Jim Gordon speaks to Detective Harvey Bullock*

Jim: I recognise this woman. Name is Barbara Kean. Found dead in an alleyway behind the Gotham Courthouse. Last seen alive after she testified against a gang leader, with District Attorney Harvey Dent presiding.

*Harvey Bullock chuckles*

Bullock: Ha...I think we both know that's not where you know her from you old modest man you. Just admit it, she forced you to have fun.

Gordon: Neither of us was in sound mind or body, Detective, and I would appreciate you focusing on your job for a change.

Bullock: Don't raise your voice with me, James Gordon, I'll have you know that Commissioner Loeb thinks highly of me!

Gordon: Please. Need I remind you of the incident with Vinnie the Shark? You threw a brick at his shoulder, even though he stood down. You've broken so many rules and made so many enemies that IA has a saying in every investigation for you. "Bullet for Bullock" they say.

*A knock at the door. Bullock answers it*

Officer: Telegram for James Gordon.

*Gordon accepts*

*Gordon reads it aloud*

Gordon:

TO JAMES GORDON-

SOMETHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN. (-STOP-) I AM GIVING YOU A CHANCE TO PREVENT IT. (-STOP-) SOLVE THESE RIDDLES AND BE GOTHAM'S HERO, OR FAIL TO SOLVE THEM AND LET GOTHAM CITY FALL INTO CHAOS. (-STOP-)

BCEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ. (-STOP-) WHAT LETTERS ARE MISSING? (-STOP-)

WHEN IS IT A CRIME TO WALK INTO A CHILD'S BEDROOM? (-STOP-)

WHAT MUST A JURY DO BEFORE THEY CONVICT A MAN NAMED UL FOR A MURDER? (-STOP-)

GOOD LUCK, JAMES. (-STOP-)

SIGNED, THE RIDDLER

Bullock: The Riddler? What the hell do these mean? I'm terrible with puzzles. Anyway, Jim, I wouldn't take this serious. We've got more important things to look into. Penguin's got the west side o'Gotham as a stronghold for gun smugglin'. We gotta figure out a way to bust it up without us bein' shot up.

*Gordon reads over them again, muttering to himself*

Bullock: Jim?

Gordon: *startled* Yes, yes. I want you to keep an eye on that for a while and report back to me in 24 hours. I'll have some other officers work this "Riddler" case. Get a move on, Detective.

*Bullock eyes Jim suspiciously*

Bullock: When are we gonna get someone to take a look at the Bat vigilante?

Gordon: Scram.

*Bullock walks out. Jim hesitates, and waits until he no longer hears Harvey Bullock's footsteps*

Narrator: Quite a puzzling telegram for Gordon to recieve. What could the Riddler be telling us?

*Gordon walks over to a shadowy corner, and moves a potted plant aside. He picks up a small red phone, and presses a button on it.*

Narrator: What is this? Who is Gordon calling? And why with such secrecy?

*A voice on the other end answers*

Voice: Yes?

Gordon: I've got something for you to have a look at. We've got a new player in the crime game, I suppose. I received a telegram just moments ago, signed by a person calling himself "Riddler". As you may deduce for yourself, he sent me a trio of, of course, riddles. I've got noses pointed away from me right now, but still, you will need to be quite subtle to come by my office.

Voice: Understood. I'll be there soon.

*The line hangs up*

Narrator: Who was that? What is Gordon hiding? An hour passes, and the Detective seems uneasy. Detective Bullock is wondering as well...

*Bullock watches from a building across the way*

Bullock: That's weird. I've never seen that red telephone before.

*He sees a shadowy figure walk along a ledge, and knock on Gordon's window. Gordon opens, and lets the figure in*

Narrator: Meanwhile, back in the office...

Gordon: I'm glad you made it. A comfort to see that the Batphone is working well.

*It is revealed who the figure is: The Batman*

Batman: The telegram?

Gordon: Of course, Yes.

*He grabs the telegram, and hands it to Batman*

Batman: The first answer is "A and D".

Gordon: Yes, a simple one. But the second and third have me puzzled, just as the Riddler wants.

Batman: When there's a kidnapping.

Gordon: Come again?

Batman: A child's bedroom would be where a kid naps. Kidnaps.

Gordon: Ah. And the final riddle?

Batman: It's obscure, but I do think the third riddle is this: A jury must try the man named Ul. As in "Trial".

Gordon: But what does Riddler mean by all this? What's going to happen?

Batman: A and D...Or D and A. Initials. D.A..

Gordon: D.A. could mean Harvey Dent. The district attorney!

Batman: Just as I was thinking, detective.

Gordon: And kidnapping...

Batman: It sounds like someone is planning to kidnap Mr. Dent.

Gordon: At a trial, no doubt.

Batman: That settles it then. Harvey Dent will be kidnapped at a trial. But when?

*Gordon is startled*

Batman: What is it?

Gordon: *Looks at his watch* Dent is scheduled to make his opening statement in about 15 minutes!

*Harvey Bullock busts through the door, pistol at the ready, but Batman is already gone*

Bullock: What's this secrecy business about, Gordon?

Gordon: Get to the police cars. We need to hurry to the courthouse. The District Attorney is in danger!

*Bullock is confused, but he rushes to the car with Gordon*

Narrator: A fascinating development! Can the police save the district attorney before the kidnapper makes a move?

END OF ACT 1

ACT 2 BEGINS

*Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock run into the courtroom, but they are too late. Harvey Dent is gone, and everyone in the room is dead, except for an officer with long, blond hair, who is kneeling down, crying*

Gordon: Officer Marleen, what happened in here? Who did this?

Marleen: I'm sorry, Detectives... I couldn't get a clear look...He had a white face though...almost like a court jester of old, but much more sadistic...Long coat, wide brimmed hat...Scared me to death...*Keeps crying* I failed these people...

Gordon: Bullock and I will take a look around the building. Wait here, and see what you can remember. We'll be back.

*Marleen pulls her hat down, and keeps crying*

*Gordon and Bullock leave the room*

*Marleen waits until she can't hear them anymore, and then takes her hat off, revealing a vicious smile, with blood red lips.*

*Marleen looks around, and cartwheels over to the payphone in the foyer. She puts a coin in, and spins the rotary*

Marleen: Hello, please connect me to White's Magic Shop. Thank you.

Marleen: It's done, Mr. J. I'm on my way back to see you.

Voice: Good work, dearest Harley...Your disguise is still in tact?

Harley Quinn: Yes. They don't wonder about a thing.

Voice: Ha...Hahahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! See you soon, girlie.

*Harley hangs up, and sneaks out of the window*

Narrator: Gasp! An officer of the GCPD, working with a ghastly villain?

*Harley Quinn walks into White's Magic Shop*

*She walks up to a curtain, and whispers*

Harley Quinn: Huzanah Abosa, Hiyasa Arosa, Hellanasa Arson!

*A thug pulls the curtain back and whispers*

Thug: Welcome back, Miss Quinn.

*Harley walks past, and down a hallway. She walks down a set of stairs. With each step, she hears the sound of a man laughing quietly slowly getting more audible. When she reaches the bottom, she rips off her police uniform to reveal her work clothes*

Harley Quinn: Mr. J?

*We see a man in a long coat and wide brimmed hat staring at a clown painting. The clown in the painting is frowning, crying*

*He slowly turns the painting around as he speaks to Harley*

Man: I never thought I could move out of the gutters...let alone be in charge...running things...But here I am...

*The painting is now upside down, which makes the clown smile*

Man: I'm happy...

*He turns around to reveal his white skin, and red lips, and takes his hat off to show green hair...The Joker.*

Joker: And everything is going exactly as I want it.

Harley Quinn: Nor could I have ever dreamed of being second only to the greatest man alive...so charming...so sweet...

*Joker smooths Harley's cheek*

Joker: I've got Dent in the next room. Make sure he doesn't need a change of slacks, would you please?

*Harley nods and walks into a dark room*

*She turns on the light, and Harvey Dent is bound and gagged. He falls over in the shock of the light turning on*

*Harley laughs*

Harley Quinn: Mister Dent...You had one simple, simple task, and you failed. I don't understand, and neither does Mr. J...Please, do explain!

*She rips the gag from Dent's mouth*

Harvey Dent: I'll tell you, just like I told the Joker, I didn't know she was still going to testify...I paid her everything you gave me and more to bail out, and leave Gotham City before the proceeding...It wasn't my shortcoming...

Harley Quinn: Awww...Don't feel bad...You tried your best to make it up to us, by killing poor Barbara Kean right after the trial...But see, now comes the little matter of the fact that one of our-

*She grabs her baseball bat and hits Dent in the knees with each sylablle she speaks*

Harley Quinn: MAIN SOURCES OF INCOME IS BEHIND BLACKGATE'S BARS, AND YOU ARE THE ONE WHO PUT HIM THERE, AND COSTED US THOUSANDS OF DOLLARS IN SMUGGLED WEAPONRY, AND MR. J AND I CAN'T MAKE A GETAWAY TO ITALY FOR ANOTHER 6 MONTHS, ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!

Harvey Dent: Please, stop!

*Joker enters*

Joker: Harley!

*Harley drops the bat*

Harley Quinn: Yeep! Actually, boss, I think Mister Dent could use a change of pants...

*Joker smiles, and leaves a loudly ticking clock in the room, and ushers Harley to get out*

Joker: Harley can be a bit, uh...Unhospitable...But it'll be nothin' compared to what will happen if I find out that you've told anybody about our little deal...

*He puts the gag back, and begins to leave*

Joker: I've got things to attend to, so I hope you'll excuse my hasty exit...I hope the two of you are very comfortable in your stay...Nice and cozy...

*He closes the door*

Joker: EHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Narrator: Egad! The Joker has the District Attorney! What could he have planned for the rest of Gotham City?

END OF ACT 2

ACT 3 BEGINS

Dark Voice: Harvey...

*Harvey is shaking*

Dark Voice: You've been averting this too long, Harvey. Now you're stuck here with me. With yourself. You know what they say, don't you? Some metaphysical stuff about dying a hero, or living long enough to become a villain...You know Joker doesn't want to kill you, white knight...

*Harvey starts moving side to side, and finally, he lands on the ground. The clock's ticking is growing ever louder.*

Dark Voice: You fool, Harvey! You can't escape. I've finally caught you...

*We go to see Batman investigating a the courthouse late at night. Jim Gordon is pacing back and forth in the hallway, gun drawn.*

Jim: The guards will be back soon. Whatever you're looking for, you'd best find it before they get back and ventilate us both.

Batman: Be patient.

Jim: You understand what could happen to me even if they DON'T kill me, right? I'll be fired, I'll be disgraced, and they might send someone after Barbara...

Batman: Barbara?

Jim: My daughter. She doesn't know quite what to make of you yet. I trust her with my life, but not so much I feel safe telling her that I'm working with you.

Batman: I'll be sure she stays safe no matter what. Our source on this. This "Riddler". How would he have known that Harvey Dent was being kidnapped?

Jim: My guess is that he was the culprit.

Batman: And you're certain of this?

Jim: Why wouldn't I be?

Batman: Riddler was challenging us. But these riddles were simple. Anyone sees that the two missing letters were D and A, and a "Kid Napping" as an answer is a play on words. If Riddler were responsible for this, he likely wouldn't leave such easy clues. Riddler really did want us to come here. He wanted us to stop this. But why?

Jim: I haven't the slightest...

*Transition: 48 HOURS EARLIER*

*We see a teenager wearing a green button up shirt, and walking to a small house, reading a book. "THE WORLD OF RIDDLES AND TEASERS OF THE MIND". He walks into the door, and accidentally bumps into a large man, which makes the man spill his drink on himself*

Teenager: Father! Excuse me...I apoligize...

Father: You idiotic little heathen!

*We see the man swing the bottle at the teen, and when next we see him, he's lying in bed, bloodied. This is Edward Nigma.*

Edward: *to himself* When is a door not a door...? Where in Texas can you find ten aussies all in one city...? What-

*He hears his father's voice in the other room, talking on the phone. He struggles to get up, and listens on a cup against the wall. He has secretly placed a second cup in his father's room, and ran a string through the wall.*

Father: I got it. Yes, I know the plan! It's easy! We get into the trial, we nab Harvey D., we split! Joker's gonna be there personally?! That's crazy! Alright, whatever!

*He hangs up*

Father: Edward!

*Edward jumps, and limps to his father's room*

Edward: Father?

Father: My cigars. Get me some.

Edward: Yes father.

*He grabs his wallet and walks off*

*On his way out, he changes into a green polo shirt, and puts on a fedora*

*He proceeds to enter a store, and is mumbling to himself. Another teen overhears*

Nigma: *Quietly, sing song* What, tell me what, tell me what's the difference...Between an elephant, and a flee? Gee, we would sure like to know the difference. Between an elephant and a flee! Well, an ele-

Teen: You're crazy, Nigma. Talking to yourself as if you have a friend!

*Nigma doesn't respond*

Teen: What's the matter? Aren't you still eager to talk?

*Nigma gets the cigars, trying to keep ignoring the teen*

Teen: What an idiot!

*Nigma scowls, and leaves the store.*

*He returns home, and proceeds to his room after giving his father the cigars. He arrives at a telegraph, and begins to use it.*

*Transition: PRESENT DAY*

Batman: It looks like this was a come in, come out job. No officer was on duty to watch over this proceeding?

Jim: Officer Marleen was here. She struggled against the perpetraitors. I haven't seen her since the first investigation though. She simply vanished.

Batman: Jim, how can an officer with such good scores in weapon training not hit a single suspect?

Jim: If you think that Marleen had a part in this, you overstep!

Batman: Think logically, Jim, and you'll see that I'm right.

Jim: Alright. I'll investigate Marleen and let you know over the Batphone what I find. When-

*Batman is gone.*

*Transition back to Batcave*

Batman: What do you make of it?

*We see a young man. Dick Grayson*

Robin: I see clearly as day that Marleen had something to do with this.

Batman: Right. Now-

*Batphone beeps*

*Batman answers*

Batman: Yes?

Jim: Marleen isn't quite who she says she is. There's a desk full of journals at the department. Marleen practically lives here, so she keeps a diary it seems. Looking at this, she's qualified to be considered insane. Numerous mentions of someone or something called "Joker". A lot of it though looks like she's going back and forth with herself, laughing at her own jokes, that kind of thing. Would you like to have a look?

Batman: I'll send a friend to get the journals. Wait in the alleyway behind the GCPD.

Jim: How will I know when he's with you?

Batman: You'll know. Goodbye, Jim.

*He hangs up*

Robin: Holy Harlequins, Batman! Officer Marleen probably works for a new crime lord.

*Batman is flabberghasted.*

Batman: What was that?

*Robin looks just as confused*

Robin: I have no idea...I'll get the journals from Detective Gordon and promptly return. I'll see you in a few moments.

Batman: Be careful, Dick. Gotham worsens by the night. It's bazaar, I'm aware, but you'd better take the universal drug bat-antidote.

Robin: The what?

Batman: Just do it. Preparation is essential, Robin.

*Robin takes a pill*

*Robin leaves*

*Transition to the alleyway, where we see Jim Gordon staring longingly at the wall*

*15 YEARS AGO*

*A younger Jim walks out of the police department with a young, red headed girl*

Jim: Come now, Barbara. It couldn't have been THAT boring.

*Barbara smiles, but doesn't speak*

Jim: But hey, I'll give you a dime if you don't tell your mom about the ice cream we're about to get.

*A man in a black mask emerges*

Man: Are you treating me to ice cream too, Jim?

Jim: Barbara...Run...

*Barbara looks angry, and confused*

Jim: Now, Barbara!

*He leans down, and whispers to her in a comforting way*

Jim: Wait for me outside of the alleyway. This'll be over soon.

*Barbara runs away*

Jim: Damnit, we agreed you would stay hidden!

Man: We also agreed you would pay your dues on time, detective, and now we're caught in a bit of a bind...Ha...See, money...It's a precious thing to me...And I know you understand precious things, seeing as how you wanna take your little girl to get ice cream...So I'll tell you what...I'll keep Barbara as collateral...damage...

Jim: NO!

*The man shoots Jim's leg, runs out of the alley, laughing. He grabs Barbara*

*The man shoves her into a car, and they take off, man still laughing*

Jim: Barbara...BARBARRAAAAAAA! BARBARAAAAAA!

END OF ACT 3

ACT 4 BEGINS

*Transition to the present day*

Robin: Detective Gordon?

Jim: *Startled* Who are you?

Robin: A friend. The journals?

Jim: Yeah...I don't know what to make of the scrawlings all over them. Some read "Mr. J.", others are illegible entirely. I'm trusting your boss knows what to do with them.

Robin: Yeah, he's pretty good with criminology, and our "Marleen" here is a good specimen.

Jim: Be very quick about this. Last time I worked outside the law, it almost costed me my daughter's life.

Robin: We'll be quick.

*Robin is gone*

Jim: Right...

*Transition to Joker's lair, one week later*

Joker: Harley...I hear scratching in Dent's accomodations. You have FED him today, right?

Harley Quinn: *To herself* No, not yet...You silly bimbo, how often does a woman propose to a man? It's so unorthodox! Yeah, exactly why it's perfect...Gotham is an unorthodox pl-

Joker: HARLEY!

Harley: EEP!

Joker: Having a pet lawyer is a big responsibility...Especially when it's carrying a SECOND pet lawyer. AHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Also, could you do me a favor, sweet Harley?

Harley: Anything for you, Mr. J.

Joker: QUIT TALKIN TO YOURSELF, WOULD YA, YA JABBER JAWED DAME? It confuses me even more than I already am!

Harley: Yes, Puddin'...

*Joker opens the room, and Harvey Dent is in a pool of sweat*

*Joker pulls the gag*

Joker: How are you? Is EVERYONE comfortable?

*Harvey's voice is deeper, slightly monstrous*

Harvey: I'll kill you...I'll kill you both...For what you're doing...

Harley: Aren't you forgettin', Harv...Ya got yaself into this.

*Harvey's voice returns to normal*

Harvey: You know that I never meant...Please...Why are you doing this?

Joker: I've got a bit of a problem...See, I have power in the Gotham underworld...But it only stretches sooooo far. Most things I CAN do illegally, but sometimes, there's a risk that it might come to light. Every waking moment in power of Gotham is a gamble. Every moment even LIVING in Gotham is a gamble! There's other places to go, of course. Metropolis, Star City, Central, Bludhaven, but it doesn't matter, because with this mess of economy we only JUST got out of, Gotham has all the money...But not all of it can be put towards things like infrastructure. People like me...Deformed...SCARRED...They can't get a regular job, so we have to take advantage of other people's jobs! Enter Harvey Dent. A man with just the right kind of charisma to get his nose and fingers into every single thing I need...The people of Gotham TRUST you. But see, they find you a little bit...Naive...Nobody ever wins by being naive. We gotta toughen you up. So I won't kill you, because I have nothing to gain from it. Kill the district attorney, and then what? They elect a new windbag to take his place. But keep you here...I can tell, Mr. Dent...Your other half is taking hold...That man, Harvey, is the man that can get me everything I want. Assertive, even if a small bit immoral. But nothing gets done in this city with morality. It takes a man who can bend the rules...SNAP THEM IN HALF if need be. And with you, Harvey "Two-Face" Dent, I can grab Gotham's leesh, and CHOKE IT INTO SUBMISSION! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

Harley: Beautiful, Mr. J.

Joker: Thank you, dearest..."Dr. Quinzel"? Would you begin the procedure?

Harley: *Her voice shifts into a calmer, soft voice* Mr. Dent. It's time for your therapy...

Harvey: NOOOOOOOOO!

*Joker exits the room, leaving Harley Quinn to contend with Dent*

Thug: That was real funny, Joker, about the snapping in half. Real funny.

Joker: *Stops abruptly, turns his head just barely to look at the thug* Funny? Funny how?

Thug: Yeah, like, you know..Funny...Cause it's a pun...

Joker: Puns, eh? And you find them funny?

Thug: Yeah.

Joker: As in "Funny", like it makes you laugh? Am I here to amuse you?

*The thug stammers*

Joker: AM I HERE TO AMUSE YOU? LIKE, DO I LOOK LIKE A CLOWN TO YOU?!

Thug: Well, yeah, boss. Face paint, the smile...Yeah...

Joker: Oh.

*Turns his head back*

*Joker shoots the thug*

Joker: Look in a mirror now and then, buddy.

*Sound of Joker laughing, as we transition to the Batcave*

Batman: There's a lot to comb through, here. She filled up every space of every paper.

Robin: I read a book recently that said that people in older days used that method to disguise important information, during the first world war.

Batman: Look here, Robin. Her signature. It reads "H. Quinn".

Robin: The "H" surely stands for "Harley". "Harley Quinn" as in "Harlequin", the french court jester. Holy silent signatures...

Batman: You're not going to do this all the time, are you?

Robin: I hope not. That would grow tiresome. Now, the Harlequin? Am I right?

Batman: Of course. A name worthy of an accomplice to the "Joker". But why Harvey Dent?

*A paper falls from one of the journals*

*Batman reads it carefully*

Batman: Oh no...

Robin: What is it, have we got something?

Batman: Yes...

*Transition to a preppy school yard*

*Nigma is talking to a couple of large, muscular teachers*

Nigma: Look, I know you don't get paid nearly enough for your work. It also seems tremndously boring, doesn't it? Day in, day out...If you guys help me out, I can give you money, variation, respect...

Teacher: Money. From a young student, like yourself? Where would ANYONE get enough money to pull a stunt like this?

Nigma: My father has a job that puts a bit of extra bread on the table. Assist me, and you'll earn a loaf of your very own.

Teacher: Tell us what you want again?

Nigma: I need you to make sure Kristin Kringle is out of the school before it goes off. Not even muscle-bound meat heads like yourselves can bungle that.

*One teacher grabs Nigma*

Teacher: Keep up your ego, "Riddle Man".

Nigma: Mr. Dougherty, please...Tell me...If you look at the numbers on my face, you'll not find 13 anyplace. What am I?

Teacher: A clock?

Nigma: Good. And for you, Mr. Flass. We're five little items of an every day sort. You'll find us all in a tennis court. What are we?

Teacher: I don't know. Tell me.

Nigma: Vowels. You failed to solve my riddle, but I'll let you in anyway. After all, help can be rather unhelpful these days. And as such, good help is hard to find.

Flass: Well, good to know that Edward "The Riddler" Nigma thinks highly of us.

Nigma: "Highly" isn't the word I'd use. You're working with me out of necessity.

Flass: Whatever. When's the job, "Riddler"?

*Nigma pulls a slingshot and a colorful cube from his bag*

Nigma: Now-ish. You know your jobs. Go!

*The two walk away. They find Kristen Kringle, and block her way*

Kristen: Excuse me.

*She tries to get through, but they don't budge*

Kristen: Ahem...

Flass: Come with us, please, Kristen.

Kristen: What? Where?

*Dougherty grabs her arm and suffocates her into unconsciousness.*

*Nigma slingshots the colorful cube into the middle of the hallway. It starts to tick*

*A crowd gathers around it, and a teacher picks it up. A letter is attached to it. "SOLVE" it says. "ALIGN THE COLORS, SAVE YOUR LIVES. SCRAMBLE IT AND BE SCRAMBLED." The teacher turns it slightly, and the green side aligns. Some stickers fall off, and the remaining ones form a green question mark. Teachers and students scream as Edward Nigma walks away from the explosion, and dons his fedora, and drops his black coat to reveal a dressy green shirt.*

END OF ACT 4

ACT 5 BEGINS

*We transition to see a psychiatrist's office*

*A woman enters it and prepares to go to work. She closes her door, and the sign reads "CONSOLIDATED OFFICE- DR. LESLIE THOMPKINS, DR. HARLEEN F. QUINZEL*

*Dr. Thompkins puts on her name tag, and looks through her folder*

Batman: Dr. Leslie Thompkins.

*She gasps*

Leslie: Wh-Who are you? What do you want?!

Batman: I'm a friend. And I need your help.

Leslie: Obviously you do. Dressed like a giant bat...?

Batman: Enough. I have a question about one of your clients.

Leslie: You know I can't do that..."Batman" is it? Doctor-patient confidentiality.

Batman: Don't let that stop you, Doctor.

Leslie: Whatever you're trying to do, it won't work. I c-

Batman: Harvey Dent.

*Leslie stops, Batman moves closer*

Batman: I hit the mark, didn't I? Let me push further.

Leslie: Stop it. I legally can't tell you anything about Mr. Dent.

Batman: Does it seem like your partner cares as much about the law as you do?

Leslie: Harleen-erm-Doctor Quinzel? Just what are you implying, vigilante?

Batman: Has she been acting strangely lately?

Leslie: I can't really tell. It's like she's a different person every day. Ever since her return from her residency at Arkham Asylum. She keeps talking about a man she met there, though. Security guard, orderly, I don't know which. Harleen talks about him so favorably, but she won't tell me his name, what he looks like, how they met...just that he can always make her laugh. I think she's in love with whomever this "Mr. J" person is.

Batman: Your partner isn't Harleen Quinzel.

Leslie: I beg your pardon?

Batman: Not anymore. Harley Quinn is her name now.

Leslie: Harley Quinn? So who is "Mr. J"?

Batman: The person who has District Attorney Harvey Dent.

*He places the file of Harvey Dent on the desk in front of Leslie. It has the words "Ha Ha Ha" written all over it in bloodstains.*

Batman: Quinzel stole his file, and she gave it to her "Mr. J". The Joker. They're blackmailing him.

Leslie: Blackmailing him! In exchange for what?

Batman: Many of the people who claim to work for the Joker have gotten out on parole early. Cyrus Gold, Victor Zsasz, all of them...under the authority of Harvey Dent. Joker gets his men out by keeping Harvey's problems in. The problems he confided to you and Quinzel.

Leslie: I don't believe this. How did you get this file?

Batman: I found it in one of her journals. She was masquerading as a GCPD officer to keep an eye on the goings on of Gotham's Finest, I suppose, and inform the Joker if something goes astray.

*Harleen Quinzel enters, and Batman has vanished.*

Harleen: Good morning, Lee.

Leslie: Harley-erm-Harleen. Good morning.

*Harleen gives Leslie a strange look*

Harleen: What did you just call me?

*Leslie looks frightened as Harleen slides Harvey's paper over to herself*

Harleen: I remember this nutty bar. Split personality. He's Gotham's two faced district attorney.

Leslie: You can drop your facade, Harleen. I know everything now. You used to stand for helping the mentally ill. What could Joker have offered you to give yourself away like this?

*Harleen's voice changes to be high pitched and squeaky.*

Harley Quinn: I didn't give nothin' up. Just accepted a different side.

*She takes off her glasses, and her eyes seemingly fog up. Harleen Quinzel is gone.*

Harley Quinn: He opened my eyes to a truth like no other. Doesn't it scare ya, Lee? Standin' on a moral high ground, lookin' down so far...Why be afraid to fall when ya can just jump, and let things happen?

Leslie: Who the hell are you?!

Harley Quinn: I thought ya knew. I'm Harley Quinn. But now thatcha went and spoiled my surprise, I gotta blind fold ya. Permanently. Stick 'em up, Lee.

*Leslie raises her arms*

*Harley brandishes a revolver, and shoots. Batman drops down in front of her, and takes the shot*

Harley Quinn: The hell?

*Batman falls to the ground, bleeding*

Harley Quinn: Lee...Lee...Lee...LEE!

Leslie: I swear, Harleen! I didn't say anything!

Harley Quinn: Ah, Sweety Leety...Call me Harley...Everyone does...

Leslie: Help me! Somebody help me! Batman, please! Help!

*Batman tries to get up, but he can't.*

*Harley drags Leslie to the window at gunpoint, standing behind her.*

*Harley forces Lee to stare out of the open window, down onto the streets of Gotham City, many stories below.*

Harley Quinn: The fall down can be lonely sometimes. Let's you an' me go down, together?

Leslie: No! Harleen, stop! No!

*Harley turns around and starts to lean back*

Harley Quinn: Weeeeee...

*Batman quickly throws a batarang from his belt and hits Harley in the face, causing her to lose her grip on Leslie. Harley is knocked back, and she falls out of the window screaming. A hand grabs her, and she looks up...Robin.*

Harley Quinn: Oh God.

*Robin swings with Harley onto a rooftop just across the way.*

*Robin tosses Harley down, and looms over her*

Robin: Spill it, Quinn! Where's Dent?!

Harley Quinn: Ah, the youth. They think they're entitled to all the answers. I ain't tellin' ya nothin'!

*Batman has patched himself up, and swoops down to meet Robin and Harley.*

Harley Quinn: Go on. Good luck gettin' me to crack. Ya can't crack somebody already shattered!

*Batman smiles darkly, grabs Harley's leg, and holds her over the edge of the rooftop*

*Harley starts to panic*

Batman: What's wrong? Scared to look down so far?

*Batman feigns loosening his grip*

Harley Quinn: Go ahead! I won't tell ya a thing, ya hear? Not a thing!

Batman: I know. But you know that even without you, I'll find Joker.

*Batman loosens a little more*

Batman: And when I do...

*More*

Batman: I'll hurt him. Very, very badly.

*Harley panics more*

Batman: And you won't be there to help him...Where is he?!

Harley Quinn: The magic shop! Just promise me ya won't hurt him too bad? For me?

*Batman lifts Harley back up, and tosses her down*

Batman: Robin. Get back to the cave and get to work on investigating the bomb at the school.

Robin: But what about the Joker?

Batman: He's mine. I don't want to put you in harm's way if I don't know what I'm up against.

Robin: But-

Batman: Go.

*Harley Quinn laughs*

Robin: What's so funny?

Harley Quinn: Nothin'.

*Robin turns to leave*

*Harley charges at Batman with a knife she drew from nowhere.*

*Robin trips her, and she falls. She tries to get back up, but Batman throws a batarang which stabs her in the leg. She passes out.*

*Batman dangles her from the rooftop by a line*

Batman: Poor, deluded girl.

*Batman and Robin jump from the roof and go seperate ways.*

*We see a thug on a payphone*

Thug: Yeah, boss...Harley's out. I'm lookin' at her. Strung up like a hang man!

Joker: Hm. The broad might have revealed something to the Bat.

Thug: Want me to bump her off?

Joker: NO! TOUCH HER AND I'LL SEE THAT YOUR WIFE WAKES UP NEXT TO YOUR SLICED OFF HEAD! CAPEESH? DON'T TOUCH HER YA PUTZ!

Thug: Yeah, boss...no problem...

Joker: I knew we could be civil. Goodbye.

*Joker hangs up, and a man comes up behind the thug and slices his throat...Carver.*

Carver: Batman...

ACT 5 ENDS

ACT 6 BEGINS

*Flash back to see Carver looting a store with his friends*

Carver: Good stuff in this store. Shame the depression makes it so nobody can afford it.

Store owner: Please! This store is all that's left of me!

*Carver stabs the store owner, stuffs his pockets full of whatever money he can scrounge, and turns to run. When he turns, he sees a large figure. The Batman.*

Carver: I heard about you!

Batman: If you had, you'd think twice about stunts like this.

*one of Carver's friends rushes Batman. Batman knocks him out quickly.*

*Carver throws a knife and it jams into Batman's shoulder. Carver runs, and jumps into his automobile, and drives. He gets a ways away, but suddenly a large shadow looms over his car…he looks up. The Batplane!*

*He tries to drive faster. He loses control of the vehicle, and swerves off of a bridge, into a bay. The batplane fires a barrage of bullets to warn people to stay away.*

*Batman flies over the bay, and Carver manages to grab hold of Batman's rope*

*Batman brings him to safety. Leaves him for police.*

*Carver sits in a cell. Harvey Dent enters*

Harvey: Well, well. Gavin Naitals. We've been looking everywhere for you, my boy. Since your murder back in 1932.

Carver: Save it, Dent.

*the phone rings*

Harvey: District Attorney Harvey Dent…..I…I understand….I'll get him out if here. Just don't tell anyone….

*present day*

Carver: This time I get you, Batman.

END OF ACT 6

ACT 7 BEGINS

*Transition to see Edward Nigma enter his house. He steps over broken beer bottles, and through puddles of his own blood. He walks passed his father, lying dead on the couch with a glass on the floor. The glass has a question mark drawn on it. He tips his hat*

Nigma: Evening, father. I'm sorry I'm late. The Greesers invaded again. The others taught them a lesson, just like you'd like.

*Nigma picks up the empty glass, and sets it on the coffee table.*

Nigma: Mr. Nigma was my father. Mr. Nigma is no more. What he thought was H2O was H2SO4. *Nigma chuckles at his cleverness*

*He walks and hears muffled screaming from his bedroom. He smiles, and opens the door to reveal Dougherty, Flass, and Kristen there. Kristen is gagged, and tied to Nigma's bed*

Dougherty: Welcome home, Mr. Riddler.

Nigma: Just Riddler will do. Everything went smooth...ly...? *He notices bruises on Kristen*

Nigma: You hurt her?!

Dougherty: She wasn't cooperating. These girls, they need a firm hand.

Nigma: Unacceptable!

Dougherty: What are you gonna do, cry?

*Nigma draws a switchblade and brutally stabs Dougherty, splashing his blood all over Kristen.*

*Nigma composes himself, takes a deep breath as Dougherty's body drops. He chuckles with an unstable squeak.*

Nigma: My apologies, Kristen.

*ungags her*

Kristen: You diseased freak of nature! You killed people at school! Your puzzle bomb or what do you call it!

Nigma: Riddle Cube?

Kristen: Whatever! You're a psychopath!

Nigma: Don't say that about me!

Kristen: Psychopath.

Nigma: ENOUGH!

*He takes a Riddle Cube from his backpack, and sets it in front of Kristen*

Nigma: Solve this, and you're free to go.

Flass: Uh, Riddler? She'll. Call. The cops. You have two dead bodies in your house!

*Riddler rolls his eyes, and stabs a question mark shaped knife into Flass's brain. He falls dead*

Nigma: Three. But now, that he's gone, Kristen, maybe there's less pressure.

*He unties Kristen, and she begins tackling Nigma, clawing, scratching...She accidentally knocks the cube to the floor, and it turns, priming the explosive*

Nigma: Kristen!

*The bomb detonates, and Nigma is thrown through his window, while Kristen is inside still. He realizes that she's dead*

Nigma: NOOO!

*He loses his emotions*

Riddler: Oh well.

*His clothes are ripped and burned. He manages to find a bowler hat undamaged. He trapes into his closet, and finds a green business suit. He puts them on, as they are the only clothes he has left.*

*He adjusts his glasses, and surveys the damage*

*He shakes his head and leaves the scene*

END OF ACT 7

ACT 8 BEGINS

*Transition to see Joker in his hideout, looking at an old wanted poster: "WANTED BY LAW, THE BAT-MAN. DEAD OR ALIVE, UNDER THE CHARGE OF: BREAKING AND ENTERING, ASSAULT, BATTERY, THEFT, OBSTRUCTION, EVADING ARREST. WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE." It shows an image of Batman swinging from a rooftop carrying a thug, and two police officers aim their guns at him. Joker scowls as he looks at it. He moves on to another poster, and it shows a figure of a giant bat*

*He flashes back to see himself running through a factory, dragging little Barbara Gordon behind him.*

*Jim Gordon chases after him, gun brandished*

Jim: Let her go, slime! Now!

Man: You lost your right to demand things, Mr. Gordon. Especially when there ain't any green stuff goin' in my pocket. So lead goes in her head-

*He's distracted by the figure of a giant bat*

Man: The hell?

*Batman tackles him, and Barbara is unharmed. She runs crying to her father*

Jim: It's okay. It's alright now.

*Batman and Man struggle. Man gains the upper hand, and prepares to jab a switchblade into Batman's face*

Jim: No!

*Jim fires his gun, and hits Man in the shoulder*

Man: Agh! You son of a bi-!

*Batman punches him, and he falls into a vat of chemicals*

*Jim runs to Batman's side*

Jim: Is he-?

Batman: A fitting end for his kind.

*Batman covers Barbara's ears*

Batman: You're lucky, detective Gordon. You're a good man, though. But I promise you, if you don't turn over a new leaf...

*He turns to leave*

Batman: I'll be back for you.

Jim: Batman?

*Batman looks over his shoulder*

Jim: Thank you for saving her. I'll keep the GCPD away from you as long as I can.

*Batman nods and leaves*

Barbara: Daddy, who is he?

Jim: I wish I knew, darling.

*The sound of Joker's laughter brings us back to the present*

*We hear Harvey Dent screaming in the other room*

Joker: Guess the schizophrenic stew is ready...Ha...

*He opens the door of Harvey's room, and finds Harvey squirming on the floor, screaming, foaming at the mouth, and bickering in two different voices*

Joker: Adorable.

*Joker tosses a small knife into the room, and leaves Dent there*

*Joker smiles a deadly smile, and closes the door.*

Joker: Naitals, my friend...We're about to have something of an infestation. Make sure you're ready. Ah ha ha...AH HA HA...AHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAA!

*Batman swoops down and lands in front of the magic shop hideout. He opens the door, and looks around. People look, and women swoon*

Woman: The Batman!

Other woman: So handsome under that mask, I bet!

*Batman smiles coyly, and looks around. He finds a dark green and purple curtain*

Thug: Password?

Batman: Excuse me.

*Batman tries to open the curtain. His hand is slashed by a sharp knife. The curtain slides back to reveal Carver, Joker's elite enforcer. He shows his knife to Batman*

Carver: Like the blade, Bat? Made it myself. To deal with giant rodents like you!

Batman: Everybody out! Now!

*People scream and run away. Batman draws a batarang, and motions Carver to "Come get some".*

Carver: Brave. Stupid. DEAD.

*Carver lunges at Batman. Batman dodges, and then blocks another stab with his batarang. Carver slashes downward, and Batman blocks it. Batman slashes at Carver's throat, but Carver blocks it, and knocks the batarang away. Batman ducks, and hit's Carver's shin. Batman rolls back and grabs the batarang. He blocks another incoming strike, and kicks Carver. Carver falls through the window, and stands back up outside. Batman lashes at him with the batarang. Carver dodges, and knocks Batman into the street. Batman struggles to stand up. Carver knocks him back down. Batman trips Carver, and stabs the batarang into Carver's shoulder. Carver drops the knife in the pain, but reaches for Batman. Batman grabs Carver's knife, and stabs it into Carver's other shoulder. Batman runs into the magic shop, and leaves Carver in the street.*

Man: My lord! Batman just left that man to bleed out! Call the police!

*Batman rips the curtain open, and explores Joker's hideout. Suddenly, the head of a moose strikes Batman down.*

Joker: You may be surprised to hear, Batman, that I'm happy you're here. There's something I need to give you.

*Batman gets up, and throws a punch at Joker. Joker is hit, and falls to the ground*

Harvey: Help...Help me...!

?: Leave us!

Harvey: B...Batman...is that...you?

?: It better not be!

*Batman kicks down the door.*

*He finds Harvey Dent lying in a puddle of blood. He walks up to him and takes his shoulder*

Batman: Mister Dent? Are you alright? Are you hurt?

*He sees a blood covered knife lying next to Harvey. He turns Harvey over face up...half of his face is gone.*

Batman: My god, Harvey...What have you done?

Harvey: Could you clarify, Batman...There's two Harveys in here...You could call me what that absurd clown girl called me last time I saw her...

Batman: What...did she call you...?

Harvey: She called me...TWO-FACE!

*Joker stands and starts laughing*

Batman: You diseased maniac!

*Batman leaps at Joker, and tosses him through a mirror. Harvey "Two Face" Dent stares at his reflection in the shattered glass*

Batman: Why, Joker?!

Joker: Isn't it obvious, Batman?

Batman: Humor me.

Joker: Interesting choice of words. I did it to show you that your crusade for the "Good" in Gotham City is pointless. More harm than good, you know. You see what it got Ol' schmuck Dent, eh? HEHEHE!

Batman: Help can be found for him. But you...?

Joker: I think not, Batman. This meatball is too spicy for you to touch!

Batman: So give me a reason not to kill you.

Joker: Can't think of any.

Batman: Alright.

*He holds up a shattered glass shard, and prepares to stab*

*A gunshot shoots the shard away from Batman. Two Face points his gun at Batman and Joker*

Two Face: Stand up.

*Batman and Joker stand*

Harvey: You can go, Batman. I'll take it from here.

*Batman doesn't go*

Two Face: I SAID LEAVE!

Batman: Harvey, I know what you're thinking. Don't.

Harvey: Why not? I owe it to us...he did this to us...

Batman: But it isn't too late to save your reputation, Dent.

Joker: Too sentimental for my tastes. Mr. Dent, if you would?

*Two Face aims his gun at Joker*

Batman: Harvey!

Two Face: If you say that name one more damn time...

Batman: If you kill him, there is no turning back. You'll be ruined.

Harvey: Look at me. You don't think I'm ruined already?

Batman: I can help you, Harvey.

Harvey: You? Why should I trust your help?! It took you this long to find me, you couldn't stop Two Face's hand from carving off half of my face, and now you think I'll come with you?!

Batman: I think you'll take a leap of faith.

*Two Face chuckles*

Two Face: Faith. Right. In a city filled with giant bats, clowns, and what's this I heard about a kid blowing up his school using some sort of puzzle?

*Two Face aims his gun at the Joker again*

Jim Gordon: Batman! This is the GCPD! Come out!

*Two Face smiles*

Harvey: Jim! It's Harvey! Get in here now!

*Jim runs in*

Batman: Jim, no!

*Two Face knocks Gordon out, and grabs a grenade from Jim's belt*

*He shoots Joker in the leg*

Two Face: If you won't let me kill him, Batman, then you'll both die here. And with that, I've got an underworld to run.

Harvey: Goodbye, Batman.

*He sets off the grenade, and runs away in the explosion*\

*The fire spreads, and Joker flashes Batman a final smile, as Batman struggles to breathe. Batman stands finally, and drags Jim Gordon to safety.*

*Jim wakes up in the hospital*

*A bottle of champaigne is on his table, with a note attached.*

*It reads "Thanks for your trust. -A friend".*

*We see Batman return to the Batcave, welcomed by Robin.*

Robin: Did you save him? Is he okay?

Batman: Harvey Dent is dead. We've got a new enemy.

Robin: Two new enemies. I did my digging. The school bombing was the same person who tipped us off to the kidnapping. I know him, actually. He's my classmate.

*Robin shows Batman a picture.*

Robin: His name is Edward Nigma. He never spoke much. I always thought something was wrong with him. Whenever I tried to talk to him, he just asked riddles. He left one at the scene of the bombing. "Mice, men, and lovers of all sorts. You'll find us along with King Arthur's court. What are we?"

Batman: Old books. Mice and Men, Romeo and Juliet, the legend of King Arthur. And what is Nigma calling himself again?

Robin: "The Riddler". I know where Nigma lived, do you want me to investigate?

Batman: Not now. This is a day that Gotham can agree on, that a hero died, and a villain was born.

Robin: So what are you going to do?

Batman: If even Harvey Dent could've been corrupted, and bullied into submission, then I have a lot of work to do to make certain that Gotham can trust more than you and I to protect it. I have an errand to make tonight.

*Later that night...*

*We see Hamilton Hill, Gotham City mayor, taking a drink of wine. His lights go out.*

*He sees a silhouette of a bat, and menacing white eyes*

Batman: Mayor Hill, I don't have an appointment-

*Mayor Hill draws a gun from his desk and tries to fire at Batman. The gun falls apart...sabotaged.*

Hill: What do you want from me?!

Batman: I need people cleaned out of the GCPD. Commissioner Loeb first. In his place, put Jim Gordon.*

Hill: Why would I do that for you?!

*A batarang shatters his wine glass*

Batman: Any objections?

Hill: Fine...But I'll have your mask on my desk, Batman! I swear it!

*Jim shows his new badge to Barbara*

Batman: *monologue* And that was all. It takes a lot to break a hero. But sometimes, you just have to reach inside of them. Bring out what they're afraid to become. Bring out the monster within...and it may never go back in. It'll unleash upon you, and on society, until you're left swimming in your own blood, and the blood of your loved ones. But there's always a light, no matter how dark. Keep that light in sight. And if you can help it, never let it go out.

THE END


End file.
